Facade
by ZaxSauce12
Summary: What if Isabella wasn't really in love with Phineas what if all of it was just a huge charade? Oneshot. Not Ferbella
1. Chapter 1

**Facade**

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sat in her room of nearly solid pink as she stared at the only decorations adorning her walls, the pictures of the one boy she would give her entire world if he would even notice her and how much she cared for him. Isabella sighed as she let her mind drift to how truly clueless everyone was not just the boy himself, but all of her friends. How they all thought they knew who she loved. How they all thought she was swooning after Phineas. Not a single one of them had any clue how wrong they were.

As Isabella's mind began to drift she found her thoughts drawn to the guy that she had such a crush on the one that never noticed her staring at him lovingly. How he was so strong. How even though he had few friends he would defend him to no end, even if it meant fighting a squid. But most of all she liked how he looked. From his toothy grin to his larger stature that would normally turn other girls away only served to excite her. Yes, it was true she was in love with Buford Van Stomm.

Isabella looked around her room at the various pictures of Buford on the wall. Many of them had hearts drawn around his face. The select few that had both of them in the picture were covered in lipstick marks. Seeing these pictures no one else knew about reminded her of the day Phineas had tricked out her walls so she could hide them. Of course she hadn't told Phineas why she needed it done but he had (of course) been happy to oblige.

Thinking of Phineas only caused her a pang of guilt that she knew she should not feel. After all she had been dropping hints for so long he should have noticed by now even if they were all fake. This made her wonder how he would react if she were to act on these hidden feelings. Or how Addyson would react for that matter after all she had made it painfully obvious to everyone except Buford that she had strong feelings for the bully.

"Maybe Phineas and Addyson could get together after I make my move" Isabella tried to rationalize to herself, but she knew that it wouldn't happen like that and never could. "No matter how much I want it to end that way." Isabella told herself honestly. "The ending will be the same no matter which way I try to make my move" Isabella told herself sternly.

"If my friends find out I've been lying to them for all these years who knows how they'll react?" Isabella wondered. "Well I know how at least one of them will react." She continued her line of thought. "If they all found out they would be shocked and mad but not nearly as mad as Addyson." She said to herself. " Addyson would more than likely sneak into my house in the middle of the night and pour gas all over me while I slept then set me on fire."She thought with a shudder. "I don't want that it's probably best to just keep it to myself for now." Isabella thought depressed.

**A/N**

**All right first off I never intended to write this but the idea just popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it. Also I didn't have this Beta'd because I don't really expect anyone to read this. If you tolerated it this far thank you and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**With the positive response to the original Chapter of Facade I've decided to add another chapter so enjoy. And don't forget to review.**

The white door to the sky blue room slammed shut, a dartboard with a picture of Isabella taped on swinging as she marched in filled with self loathing, and disgust. Addyson flopped face-down on her comforter carelessly discarding her book-bag. She didn't really care where it ended up she was too mad at her friends. Well mostly Isabella, after all this was all her fault. If she hadn't asked for help with another one of her convoluted plans to win Phineas affection this never would have happened.

It had all started right after school that day Isabella had called an emergency meeting of the Fireside Girls. Of course it was just some cover up for planning how she would try and fail to get Phineas' attention. Of course all this planning led to the girls gabbing about the guys they liked. For awhile Addyson thought she might be in the clear making it through not only the planning but also through the inevitable failure of the plan.

So by the time the latest project had disappeared from the boys backyard Addyson was certain she was in the clear. But of course as her luck would have it she was stopped on her way home by none other than miss priss herself Isabella.

"Hey Addyson uhh can I ask you something?" Isabella asked while flagging down Addyson.

"You just did." Addyson snapped sarcastically.

"But really, I want to ask you something really important." Isabella said laughing sarcastically all the while.

"Fine what is it?" Addyson asked hurriedly.

" I was just wondering who you uhh liked cause I mean you didn't really help out with my Phineas plan." Isabella asked while staring at her shoes and twisting her hair around her first finger.

The only thought that came to Addyson's mind was that there is no way she could get out of this. So she stared at the ground avoiding the question until finally Isabella asked again so that Addyson shouted the first guys name to come to her mind unfortunately it couldnt have been a worse person.

"Buford!" Addyson shouted at the other girl.

"What?" Isabella asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah it's Buford." Addyson answered awkwardly not really believing herself and doubting Isabella would either.

"Oh... okay I guess that's cool." Isabella said as she walked away downcast.

And now here she was lying face-down on her bed beating herself up for not just telling Isabella the truth it wasn't that meat head bully that she liked. Though in the back of her mind Addyson knew why she had lied to Isabella. It wasn't that she was scared she knew she could take miss priss any day. It was because she was in all reality Isabella's friend, they might bicker but they were friends and to Addyson her friends happiness was more important than her own.


End file.
